


만약에—If

by bananadeyu



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Broken Heart, Dark Past, Hurt/Comfort, Love Fool, M/M, Mentioned some other casts, Mentioned suicide, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, doubting feeling, i am confused, they are confusing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananadeyu/pseuds/bananadeyu
Summary: Seorang Jinhyuk bisa melihat yang putih di antara hitam. Yein pikir, itu alasan kenapa ia jatuh dalam agenda mencinta padanya. Namun, Jinhyuk tidak dapat melihat Yein yang berdebar ketika berhadapan dengannya. Hingga ia menyadari, Jinhyuk telah berdebar untuk orang lain.Tapi, tidak pernah ada hubungan yang adil. Tidak pernah ada pula akhir yang sepenuhnya bahagia. Dan dari lima babak ini, mereka menjadi penjahat di cerita orang lain.
Relationships: Go Minsoo | Kogyeol/Seon Yein | Sunyoul, Han Gyujin/Seon Yein | Sunyoul, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk, Lee Jinhyuk/Seon Yein | Sunyoul
Kudos: 6





	1. #1 Dari Sisi yang Tak Pernah Terucap

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was confused because I swerved lane several times. and suddenly I decided to torture my soft heart a little bit by challenging myself on writing a multi pairing fic. YES it's a very very very mainstream plot. It's still far away from perfection but I'm satisfied with the emotional torture that I went through during the making. And I miss them a little bit too much. Please enjoy the fic, and please support the casts in their real life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yein itu seringkali takut. Terlampau takut bahkan untuk terisak ketika menangis.
> 
> Ada kalanya ia lupa rasa takut itu. Namun, ada kalanya rasa takut mengalahkan ajakan nuraninya. Hingga pada satu titik di mana ia kalah terhadap rasa takutnya untuk mengungkapkan isi hati. Dan ia menyesal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is Weiyoul, nyeokyoul.... I suppose... but.... nevermind! Please have 'Because' and 'I Wish A Miracle' by UP10TION and also If by Taeyeon (or If You and Me by Juris for the English version) on repeat in your playlist while reading this part. Have a great time!

_Now Playing: Because—UP10TION_

_I Wish A Miracle—UP10TION_

_If—Taeyeon or If You and Me—Juris_

“Jinhyuk, aku diterima!” pekik tertahan Yein terkuar ketika ia mendapat surel balasan dari akademi vokal Lee Seokhoon. Ia dinyatakan diterima untuk menjadi pengajar di sana. Reaksi senangnya tak bisa ia tahan ketika menyadari dirinya akan menjadi tenaga pengajar di sebuah akademi vokal paling bergengsi di Korea Selatan. Ini sudah menjadi impiannya sejak ia dinyatakan lulus dari sekolah menengah atas beberapa tahun yang lalu. Hingga sekarang, dirinya sudah menyelesaikan studi tingginya, namun keinginan itu tidak berubah.

Tepuk tangan riang Yein dapatkan dari Jinhyuk yang kemudian duduk di hadapannya. “Cek dulu, itu _e-mail_ resminya, ‘kan?”

Yein mendengus. Ia meninju lengan atas Jinhyuk yang membuat pria di hadapannya mengaduh. Meskipun bercanda, tapi Yein tidak repot menahan tenaga tinjuannya. “Ini dari _e-mail_ resminya! Ah, aku senaaaaang!”

Jinhyuk memerhatikan Yein yang bangkit dari duduknya. Pemuda scorpio itu berputar-putar sembari sesekali bersenandung. “Kamu seneng banget, ya? Selamat, ya, Yein. Akademi Seokhoon justru ngelakuin kesalahan kalau mereka sampai nolak kamu.”

“Tumben mulutmu manis. Terima kasih! Besok aku traktir teh susu di depan apartemen, ya!”

“Apa, sih. Harusnya aku yang traktir, soalnya kamu hebat.”

“Kalau itu, aku gak nolak!”

“Ya sudah. Besok sore, tunggu di restoran ramen biasanya. Ajak Gyujin juga.”

“Call!”

Jinhyuk itu sudah ada di sekitar Yein lebih dari separuh hidup mereka. Sejak ketika keluarga mereka (dan keluarga Gyujin) sama-sama tinggal di salah satu komplek perumahan di dataran tinggi tepi Seoul, hingga sekarang setelah lulus kuliah menetap di tengah kota. Tidak ada yang berubah. Jinhyuk masih seperti bocah dua belas tahun yang punya teman di mana-mana, Yein masih seperti adik (yang hanya berbeda empat bulan) yang sering kali terlalu diproteksi oleh Jinhyuk, dan satu lagi, Gyujin yang selalu mengikuti dan mengekori kedua kakaknya kemana pun mereka pergi. Termasuk, tujuan studi lanjutnya yang kukuh ingin ke universitas yang sama seperti Jinhyuk dan Yein.

Jika ada yang mengatakan hal seperti pertemanan akan terputus pada momen tertentu ketika salah satu dari mereka harus pergi, maka tidak ada hal seperti itu di antara mereka bertiga. Tidak ada yang pergi dan tidak ada yang membiarkan salah satu dari mereka pergi.

Setidaknya hingga saat ini.

Yein sudah terlanjur nyaman. Dua teman masa kecilnya itu selalu ada, walaupun di saat-saat sepele sekali pun. Terkadang ia menyayangkan, adanya Jinhyuk dan Gyujin di sekitarnya membuatnya terlalu takut untuk mengenal orang lain. Mengenal orang baru yang mungkin saja membuat hari-harinya lebih dinamis. Meskipun, ia tahu mudah untuknya memiliki banyak teman baru karena ia cukup disukai.

Tapi, ia memilih untuk berkata tidak dan berdiam di zona nyamannya. Ia tidak butuh apa pun lagi. Tidak ada yang kurang.

* * *

_Tepi kota Seoul,_

_2005._

_“Aduh!”_

_“Hahaha! Kenapa ya, Yein itu jatuh karena kakinya sendiri? Ceroboh sekali.”_

_Ketika itu, Yein tergopoh bangkit dan menepuk bagian depan celananya. Ada beberapa debu tanah yang menempel ketika ia terjatuh. Kakinya sakit. Sepertinya tersandung saat itu membuat salah satu kakinya terkilir. Tapi, ia hanya diam._

_Bukan ia yang ingin hanya diam. Tapi, tertawaan dan bisikan anak-anak lain—yang terdengar olehnya—membuatnya hanya dapat menundukkan kepala sembari berjalan tertatih untuk meninggalkan tempat itu._

_Yein masih menunduk ketika ia menyadari wajahnya sudah basah. Entah sejak kapan air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya. Ia malu. Terlepas dari itu, kakinya juga sangat sakit. Beban tambahan dari tas yang ia topang membuat tekanan pada kakinya lebih besar._

_Yein bahkan tidak bersuara ketika ia menangis. Ia terlalu takut bahkan untuk sekadar terisak._

_Sekumpulan anak-anak tadi sudah ia lewati. Tidak ada lagi suara tertawa keras yang ia dengar dan ia yakin dirinya sudah jauh dari kumpulan tadi. Berhentilah ia dan duduk di tepi trotoar. Kakinya terlalu nyeri dan ia merasa semakin sesak. Barulah ketika ia duduk dan merasa dirinya sendirian, ia berani untuk terisak._

_Ia memarahi dirinya. Kenapa ia terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri? Kenapa ia merasa malu karena itu? Kenapa ia tidak mengatakan pada sekumpulan anak-anak tadi bahwa kakinya terasa sakit? Kenapa ia tidak dapat mengucapkan satu kata pun? Kenapa ia terlalu takut pada semua hal?_

_“Kak Yein!”_

_Yein kembali mendengar suara derap kaki yang mendekat padanya. Ia tahu itu suara siapa. Ia juga tahu kenapa mereka berlari padanya._

_“Yein! Aku dengar tadi katanya kamu jatuh? Mana yang sakit?”_

_Ada dua orang yang berjongkok di depannya. Yein masih menunduk, tidak ada keinginan sama sekali untuk mendongak. Ia malu. Wajahnya basah, dan ia juga yakin hidungnya memerah. Ia terlihat sangat payah dan dia malu._

_Yang akhirnya menjadi respon Yein hanya gelengan samar. Tapi, dua anak adam yang berjongkok di hadapannya tentu saja tidak puas._

_“Yein nangis? Kakinya sakit ya? Ada yang luka? Ayo diantar pulang ke rumah.”_

_Rumah._

_“Gak mau! Nanti Bunda marahin!”_

_Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan pulang ke rumah. Bunda selalu memasakkan Yein makan siang ketika ia kembali dari sekolah. Tapi, ia takut bundanya akan memarahi ketika tahu Yein menangis karena tersandung. Meskipun, ia juga tahu bunda akan merawat kakinya yang sakit. Namun, bunda itu cerewet. Yein tidak mau mendengar ceramah panjang bunda ketika tahu ia terjatuh hingga terkilir._

_“Terus Yein mau kemana? Jangan duduk di sini, banyak debunya.”_

_“Kakinya Yein sakit, Jinhyuk.”_

_“Ya udah, ayo ke rumahnya Jinhyuk dulu. Ibu masih di pasar. Gak ada yang bakal marahin Yein, gak bakal ada yang tau juga kalau kakinya Yein sakit.”_

_Yein menurut ketika Jinhyuk mengulurkan tangan untuk mengajaknya berdiri. Setelahnya, Gyujin berjalan bersisian hingga Yein berada di tengah mereka. Gyujin yang ketika itu masih terlalu kecil hanya diam sementara Jinhyuk terus bicara soal, ‘seharusnya teman-teman tadi bantuin Yein, bukan ketawain!’_

_Yein saat itu masih tersedu, sisa dari tangisnya tadi. Sembari juga ia berpikir, kenapa Jinhyuk membantunya? Kenapa ia tidak menertawainya seperti yang lain?_

* * *

Bertahun-tahun sudah mereka berteman. Yein menyadari, Jinhyuk bisa melihat sesuatu yang sulit untuk dilihat orang lain. Jinhyuk selalu baik. Dan di tahun-tahun setelahnya Yein juga sadar, ia punya sesuatu yang khusus di antara dirinya dan Jinhyuk.

Pun ia tahu, hanya ia yang mempunyai sesuatu itu.

Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan tepatnya ia mulai melihat Jinhyuk disertai dengan debaran berisik dari rongga dadanya. Tidak tahu pula sejak kapan ia mulai tidak bisa melepas dirinya dari Jinhyuk. Tidak juga ia tahu sejak kapan selalu ada perasaan senang ketika ia akhirnya menghabiskan waktu luang dengan Jinhyuk.

Termasuk ketika Jinhyuk menepati janjinya untuk mentraktir ramen di tempat biasanya mereka makan bersama. Yein, Jinhyuk, dan Gyujin.

Yein tiba terlebih dahulu. Paman yang memiliki tempat itu sudah terlalu hapal. Tiap kali ketiga sekawan itu datang, selalu ada sambutan ramah dan ajakan untuk duduk dan mencoba jenis-jenis ramen baru. Paman itu bahkan sudah hapal tempat biasa di mana ketiganya duduk. Maka ketika Yein datang, sang paman tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

“Oh, halo Nak Yein!”

“Hai, Om!”

“Sendiri? Jinhyuk sama Gyujin nggak ikut ke sini?”

“Ikut, kok. Sebentar lagi mereka datang,” Yein menghampiri konter kasir di mana paman itu berada. “Yein mau _shioramen_ yang besar ya, Om.”

Paman itu mendelik, “Tumben mau yang besar?”

“Soalnya hari ini ditraktir Jinhyuk. Biar Yein peras sekalian Jinhyuk-nya.”

Jinhyuk, Jinhyuk, Jinhyuk.

Pernah satu kali ketika Yein bertanya kenapa Jinhyuk mau berteman dengannya yang seringkali diolok-olok oleh teman yang lain. Yein juga kala itu bertanya kenapa Jinhyuk lebih memilih untuk menemani Yein dan Gyujin membuat tempat pensil dari sisa kayu milik ayahnya Gyujin ketimbang pergi ke warung internet untuk bermain gim video kesukaannya yang baru saja rilis versi baru.

Jinhyuk itu sederhana. Jawabannya hanya sebatas, “Aku lebih suka main sama Yein. Sama Gyujin juga.”

Ketika Yein kembali bertanya kenapa, Jinhyuk tertawa dan mengusak rambutnya hingga ia mengerang kesal.

“Soalnya Yein kecil. Kalau gak sama Jinhyuk, nanti Yein digangguin.”

Pada saat itu, jawaban Jinhyuk terdengar menyebalkan namun juga menyenangkan hatinya yang kala itu tidak terlalu banyak memiliki teman. Jawaban itu menjadi salah satu yang mendorong kepercayaan dirinya, bahwa ia pantas memiliki teman seperti Jinhyuk.

Di lain kesempatan, Yein selalu melihat Jinhyuk yang melakukan sesuatu yang sering kali orang acuhkan. Seperti, ketika Hwanhee yang riang dimarahi oleh teman-teman sekelasnya karena dianggap terlalu berisik, Jinhyuk justru mengatakan pada Hwanhee untuk tidak berubah demi memuaskan keinginan teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia meyakinkan Hwanhee bahwa perangainya tidak berlebihan dan justru sangat menyenangkan.

Awalnya, Hwanhee kecil tidak peduli terhadap ucapan Jinhyuk. Ia berubah menjadi pendiam dan tidak banyak mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Pada minggu berikutnya, teman sekelas Hwanhee berbondong-bondong meminta maaf dan meminta Hwanhee untuk kembali menjadi Hwanhee yang periang. Karena, kelas mereka kehilangan sosok virus bahagia yang selalu membawa suasana positif.

Jinhyuk itu selalu melihat keindahan di balik hal yang dianggap buruk. Meskipun dari luar ia terlihat seperti orang yang tidak berhati-hati dan terlalu supel kepada siapa saja, Jinhyuk itu sejatinya seorang pemikir. Ia selalu bisa menemukan hal yang tidak bisa dilihat orang lain. Ia tidak pernah melihat sesuatu dari sudut pandang yang awam.

Yein menyukai Jinhyuk yang itu. Jinhyuk yang selalu bisa mengambil putih di antara hitam.

“Yein, sudah tunggu lama, ya?”

Yein terbuyar dari lamunannya ketika kursi kayu di hadapannya ditarik dan diduduki oleh Jinhyuk. “Oh, nggak kok. Gyujin belum datang juga.”

“Mungkin kejebak macet.”

Yein memicingkan mata ketika mendapati Jinhyuk terlihat lebih bahagia saat itu. Jinhyuk memang selalu terlihat bahagia, namun hari ini berbeda.

“Jinhyuk lagi seneng?”

“Iya. Soalnya Yein hebat.”

Yein menggeleng. “Bukan. Beda. Jinhyuk lagi seneng. Tapi, senengnya beda. Ada apa, sih?”

Bertahun mereka berteman, tidak pernah ada yang tidak mereka ucapkan kepada satu sama lain. Tidak pernah ada yang Yein tidak ketahui, juga tidak pernah ada tentang Yein yang Jinhyuk tidak tahu.

Kalaupun ada, selalu terlihat dari wajah mereka. Terlalu terbiasa.

Jinhyuk terkekeh. Ia terlihat salah tingkah. “Memangnya kelihatan, ya?”

Melihat ekspresi senang Jinhyuk, mau tidak mau kedua sudut bibir Yein terangkat. “Iya! Ada apa? Cerita ke Yein!”

“Iya, Iya. Yein tau Wooseok, ‘kan?”

“Teman satu jurusannya Jinhyuk yang katanya galak itu? Tau, kok.”

“Iya, yang itu. Kemarin aku ajak dia jalan-jalan Sabtu depan. Dia mau!”

Begitu cara semua berjalan di antara mereka. Tidak ada tentang Yein yang Jinhyuk tidak tahu. Kecuali, satu hal. Yaitu bagaimana perasaan Yein telah berkembang dan mengagumi Jinhyuk lebih dari seorang teman. Entah bagaimana caranya Jinhyuk tidak menyadarinya.

Tapi sekarang Yein tahu kenapa Jinhyuk tidak dapat melihat itu. Karena Jinhyuk juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, kepada orang lain.

Cinta itu tidak buta. Cinta itu bisa membuat orang buta.

Seperti Jinhyuk yang tidak bisa melihat bagaimana cara Yein melihat padanya.

Yein mengagumi Jinhyuk lebih dari sekadar kagum terhadap teman masa kecil. Namun, ia tahu betul bahwa Jinhyuk masih melihatnya seperti Yein kecil yang kerap kali menangis karena tertawaan teman-teman sebaya mereka. Jinhyuk masih melihatnya seperti Yein yang layak dilindungi. Padahal, Yein-24 tahun ingin Jinhyuk melihatnya lebih dari itu.

“Jinhyuk suka sama Wooseok?”

Jinhyuk terkekeh. Ia menutup mulutnya, terlihat malu-malu. Wajahnya bahkan menggambarkan semburat merah yang samar. “Wooseok itu sebenarnya gemesin. Cuma, jarang dia tunjukkin.”

“Apa, sih. Yein tanyanya ‘ _Jinhyuk suka sama Wooseok?_ ’, bukan ‘ _Wooseok orangnya gimana?_ ’ Jinhyuk gak jelas,” cemooh Yein. Ia tahu. Ia tahu Jinhyuk dimabuk cinta. Ia terlampau tahu.

Yang tidak ia ketahui adalah bagaimana cara terbaik untuk merespon sisi Jinhyuk yang ini. Ia tahu Jinhyuk yang marah, Jinhyuk yang sedih, Jinhyuk yang senang, Jinhyuk yang bingung, bahkan Jinhyuk yang kecewa. Ia juga tahu cara untuk merespon Jinhyuk-Jinhyuk itu. Tapi, ia tidak tahu cara merespon Jinhyuk yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia berharap dia-lah yang berada di pikiran Jinhyuk ketika ia jatuh cinta.

“Iya, Yein. Kayanya aku suka sama Wooseok.”

Yein memaksakan senyum di wajahnya. Tidak ada rasa sakit di dada ketika ia mendengar Jinhyuk mengatakan hal itu. Yein itu terlalu baik untuk orang lain yang ia sayangi, namun tidak cukup baik untuk dirinya sendiri. Jinhyuk terlihat senang, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut merasa senang.

Mereka tumbuh dan berteman dengan sederhana. Tapi, ada hal tak terduga yang muncul di antara cara Yein menyayangi Jinhyuk sebagai temannya. Hal itu beranjak menjadi sebuah hal yang lebih menuntut, ia ingin Jinhyuk juga merasakan yang sama.

Tapi, Yein selalu hanya diam. Rasa takut menguasai seluruh dirinya sejak dahulu. Ia takut Jinhyuk beralih menjauhinya karena ada perasaan asing itu. Ia takut karena keegoisannya untuk memiliki Jinhyuk, ia merusak pertemanannya. Bukan hanya dengan Jinhyuk, tetapi juga dengan Gyujin. Ia takut jika pada akhirnya Jinhyuk membalas perasaannya, ia bukan lagi Jinhyuk yang sama. Ia takut jika pada akhirnya mereka terlibat dalam hubungan asmara, suatu saat hubungan itu akan berakhir dan ia kehilangan Jinhyuk sebagai teman dan sebagai kekasih.

Semua rasa takut yang ada merasuki dirinya hingga pada saat-saat tertentu membuat dirinya kelu. Bukan sekali dua kali Yein terpikir mengenai perasaannya dan berakhir dirinya menjadi murung dan hanya diam seharian.

Ia pikir, mengungkapkan perasaannya bukan lah hal yang harus ia lakukan. Ia sudah cukup senang memiliki Jinhyuk yang masih menjadi temannya setelah dua dekade sejak awal mereka berjumpa. Ia sudah cukup senang dengan perhatian dan afeksi yang Jinhyuk berikan _sebagai temannya_.

Bahkan, ia juga cukup senang melihat Jinhyuk bebas memiliki perasaan serupa walaupun bukan untuk dirinya.

Pada akhirnya, Jinhyuk yang buta dibiarkan tidak tahu apa-apa.

“Kalau begitu, nanti waktu Jinhyuk jadian, Yein harus dapat pajak jadian paling banyak,” respon Yein. Ia tersenyum hingga sabit membentuk di kedua matanya.

“Itu gampang. Yang penting PDKT dulu.”

Pada minggu selanjutnya, Yein dapati dirinya terpaku sejenak ketika Jinhyuk dengan riang menyeru, “Wooseok bilang, mau!”

Yein tahu pada saat itu, ia hanya bisa tersenyum suportif dan menepuk lengan atas Jinhyuk sembari mengucap, “Selamat! Semoga Wooseok gak kabur waktu tahu Jinhyuk ganti kaus kaki seminggu sekali.”

Yein tahu perasaannya terlalu dalam. Dua dasawarsa ia habiskan untuk rutin memupuk cintanya. Sejatinya ia cemburu. Ia akhirnya tahu bagaimana rasa patah hati yang acap kali dikeluhkan oleh kebanyakan remaja. Ternyata patah hati itu membuatnya risih. Terlebih, bagaimana ia masih sering bertemu dengan Jinhyuk dan membiarkan Jinhyuk bercerita tentang agenda berpacaran pertamanya. Paling sering, Jinhyuk bercerita tentang bagaimana jantungnya bergemuruh ketika pertama kali menggenggam tangan Wooseok.

Seharusnya, ia yang mengisi kekosongan di antara ruas jari Jinhyuk. Tapi ia abaikan rasa sesal itu. Waktunya ia simpan cintanya di salah satu tempat terdalam di lubuk hatinya.

_I used to be so happy that we can meet_

_I want to jump past time and find the old you again…_

_I’ll still be there._

_Though loving you hurts, I’m okay._

_Because I’m nothing without you, the one I love._

_—Because_

_Yein's act,_

_fin._


	2. #2 Dari Sisi yang Dianggap Tak Bersimpati.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooseok pikir ia akhirnya menemukan bahagianya. Pada faktanya, sebuah bahagia tidak mutlak hanya miliknya. Karena, bahagia yang Wooseok temukan juga merupakan bahagianya orang lain. Hanya saja, ia tidak cukup beruntung karena tidak berada di sana lebih awal.
> 
> Tapi, ia ingin menuntut untuk bahagia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second Act! Early warning, this act mentioned suicide. So, please skip this act if you are not comfortable :) I suggest you listen to the songs I've chosen. Enjoy~ :D

_Now Playing: Amaoto—UP10TION_

_The Lonely Bloom Stands Alone—HYNN_

_It was raining._

_When everyone was hit by the downpour and running away quickly._

_I wanted to embrace your shoulder and stop your shiver._

_…pain is over now._

_—Amaoto (paraphrased)_

Wooseok tumbuh _sendirian._

Ia lahir di keluarga yang tidak bahagia. Ayahnya abusif dan ibunya seringkali terlalu lemah untuk melawan. Bukan sekali dua kali pada masa ia kecil, ia menyaksikan bagaimana kuatnya hantaman tangan sang ayah pada ibunya. Bukan pula sekali dua kali ia menerima lebam ketika tidak melakukan apa yang diminta oleh ayahnya.

Wooseok tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Ia juga tidak tahu cara bersosialisasi dengan benar. Hidupnya dilatih untuk berorientasi pada sang ayah yang menuntut Wooseok untuk melakukan sesuatu yang di luar kemampuannya. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar merasa bahagia. Hanya rasa-rasa fana yang cepat sekali hilang.

Ada kalanya ia merasa senang untuk pulang ke rumah karena suasana hati ayahnya sedang baik. Namun, ada pula kala ia benci untuk pulang karena ia disambut oleh jeritan sang ibu.

Hatinya baru benar-benar mati sejak saat di mana ia pulang ke rumah dan menemukan ibunya tergeletak bersimbah darah yang berasal dari pergelangan tangannya. Ia menangis ketakutan kala itu dan mungkin itu terakhir kalinya ia benar-benar menangis.

Petugas keamanan mengatakan bahwa ibunya menyayat nadinya sendiri dan sudah meninggal beberapa jam sebelum pada akhirnya Wooseok menemukannya.

Setelah hari yang suram itu, Wooseok tidak pernah lagi melihat pria gila yang kini enggan ia panggil _Papa_. Pria itu jelas tidak ditangkap polisi karena bukan merupakan penyebab langsung kematian ibunya. Tapi, Wooseok tahu secara tidak langsung pria itu yang melakukannya. Kini, pria itu kabur tanpa jejak. Wooseok hidup sendirian dengan dimodali asuransi dari mendiang ibundanya hingga akhirnya ia harus bekerja paruh waktu demi sesuap nasi.

Hingga detik ini, tidak pernah dan tidak pula ingin ia melihat pria yang pernah ia panggil _Papa_.

Sejak hari hatinya mati, tidak pernah ada yang berhasil menghibur Wooseok. Tidak pula pernah ada yang benar-benar mencoba untuk menghiburnya. Raganya hidup, namun jiwanya seperti mati. Ia tidak pernah terlalu senang, tidak pernah terlalu sedih, dan secara general tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yang berarti.

Hingga pada hari-hari pertama ia mengikuti pembelajaran di kampus setelah setengah mati mencari biaya untuk kuliah (karena ia tahu ia akan lebih kesulitan jika tidak kuliah. Hidup di Seoul itu terlalu keras untuk orang tidak beruntung sepertinya), Ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa membuat ia—akhirnya—mengeluarkan semua perasaan tertahan yang sekian tahun menyiksa tenggorokannya.

* * *

_Kala itu sedang hujan di Seoul ketika Wooseok keluar dari perpustakaan. Ia menatap datar pada jalanan yang diterpa hujan. Bisa saja ia berlari menerjang hujan untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya. Tidak ada orang di rumah yang akan repot-repot menghampiri dan mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang kebasahan._

_Pada detik ketika ia siap untuk berlari, lengan atasnya ditahan. Ia mendengus kesal dan mendapati seorang Lee Jinhyuk—ia tahu namanya dari salah satu rekan sejurusan—menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyebrang._

_“Gila, ya? Hujan hari ini bukan sekadar hujan deras. Kalau kamu nekat lari, bisa-bisa kamu terbang ditiup angin.”_

_Wooseok melepas paksa pegangan Jinhyuk pada lengannya. “Apa, sih? Kalau pun aku mati terbawa angin, tidak ada yang akan peduli.”_

_“Aku peduli.”_

_Sebenarnya itu hanya sebuah ucapan kosong, Wooseok pikir. Belum tentu Jinhyuk akan benar-benar peduli ketika ia ditemukan mati karena nekat menerjang hujan. Lagipula, memangnya ada orang yang mati karena terseret angin? Korea Selatan bukan negara yang sering diterjang angin topan. Hujan hari ini masih bisa ia tahan._

_“Nanti saja pulangnya.” Jinhyuk duduk di tepi koridor. Ia mencari posisi yang memiliki tempat kering yang cukup untuknya dan juga Wooseok. “Duduk sini.”_

_Wooseok tidak duduk. Tapi, ia juga tidak berlari menyebrang. Ia diam menatap kosong pada pohon-pohon yang melambai-lambai tertiup angn._

_“Kim Wooseok, ‘kan? Aku dengar dari kelas sebelah, katanya kamu dapat A di mata kuliahnya Pak Han. Kok bisa, sih?”_

_Wooseok melirik sekilas. “Cuma beruntung, mungkin.”_

_Wooseok lihat ketika mata Jinhyuk melebar dan ia menegakkan duduknya. “Beruntung? Satu angkatan cuma kamu yang dapat A!”_

_“Ya, beruntung.”_

_“Besok-besok kalau ada kelas, aku bakal duduk sebelah Wooseok. Biar ketularan beruntungnya. Soalnya kalau modal tekun doang, gak mungkin bisa dapat A. Wooseok tau, ‘kan, mata kuliah Pak Han itu level ekstrem sulitnya.”_

_Hari pertama mereka berbicara pada satu sama lain hanya berisi Jinhyuk bertanya banyak hal dan Wooseok yang menjawab sekenanya. Tapi aneh, karena Wooseok mau menjawab. Padahal, biasanya ia akan melirik sinis pada setiap orang yang mengajaknya berbicara._

_Satu hal yang Wooseok yakini adalah; Jinhyuk mungkin bisa memantik jiwanya yang sudah mati. Karena, pada hari itu, sempat ada senyum geli yang muncul di wajahnya ketika mendengar beberapa kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Jinhyuk._

* * *

Pada musim hujan tahun itu, Wooseok sering terjebak di depan perpustakaan. Sering pula ia terjebak bersama Jinhyuk. Dan pada tiap momen terjebak yang ia alami, pria itu selalu mengajaknya berbicara.

Menunggu hujan yang tadinya tidak pernah ia lakukan, kini menjadi satu momen yang ia tunggu. Karena, ia mendapat teman berbicara yang tidak menghakimi masa lalunya. Tidak juga mengiba terhadap cerita Wooseok. Jinhyuk mungkin adalah orang pertama yang justru mengatakan Wooseok beruntung. Karena, ia terlatih untuk menjadi orang yang kuat, bahkan mengatakan bahwa Wooseok adalah orang yang mengagumkan karena hal itu.

Dari sana, Wooseok tahu Jinhyuk dapat melihat sebuah situasi dari sisi yang berbeda.

Dari sorot pandangan Jinhyuk, Wooseok tahu bahwa cinta itu ada.

Jinhyuk itu teman berbicara yang baik. Teman berbicara yang baru pertama kali Wooseok dapatkan sejak ia kehilangan sebagian besar alasannya untuk hidup. Jinhyuk itu membuat matanya kembali terbuka dan membuatnya dapat kembali melihat kesenangan dan tantangan yang ditawarkan oleh hidup.

Ia juga tahu, sejatinya Tuhan maha baik sebab masih memberikannya kesadaran untuk tetap bertahan hidup dan akhirnya bertemu dengan Jinhyuk.

Berada di satu fakultas yang sama membuat ia sering bertemu Jinhyuk hingga berujung pada bertukar kontak. Dimula dari menganggap dirinya _berteman_ dengan Jinhyuk, Wooseok melunak. Ia mulai berbicara tentang banyak hal. Bukan hanya pada Jinhyuk, namun juga pada beberapa rekan kuliahnya. Ia bahkan kini memiliki beberapa teman baru yang kerap kali menemani ketika ia duduk di warung teh susu langganannya.

Awalnya sih, Jinhyuk yang menyarankan warung teh susu itu. Katanya, ‘ _Yein suka duduk di sana kalau lagi ngerjain tugas_.’ Awalnya, fokus Wooseok hanya rekomendasi warung teh susu untuk mengerjakan tugas dan ia benar-benar menemukan rasa nyaman untuk _nongkrong_ di sana.

Namun baru ia sadari semenjak saat itu, terlalu banyak Yein, Yein, dan Yein yang keluar dari mulut Jinhyuk. Hingga ia bertanya, seberarti apa Yein untuk Jinhyuk?

“Wooseok kalau balik dari kampus bareng sama Jinhyuk terus,” komentar Sejin, salah satu teman seangkatan yang baru-baru ini dekat dengannya.

“Iya, padahal dulu Kak Jinhyuk seringnya sama Kak Yein,” timpal Byungchan.

Sejin menumpu dagu, “Udah putus, kali.”

“Memangnya mereka pacaran?”

Wooseok diam di tempat ketika dua temannya berbicara tentang Jinhyuk dan Yein. Byungchan, adik tingkat mereka bahkan mengetahui tentang kedekatan mereka berdua. Memangnya sedekat apa Jinhyuk dan Yein sebelum Jinhyuk mengenal dirinya?

“Kayanya sih, sekarang udah ada hati yang dijaga,” celetuk Sejin sambil menyenggol keras lengan Wooseok.

Hal itu membuat Wooseok tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendelik pada Sejin tanpa mengucapkan apa pun.

Wooseok tahu. Wooseok jelas tahu cara Jinhyuk mendekat padanya sudah lebih dari sekadar mendekati seorang teman baru. Beberapa kali Jinhyuk menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang, beberapa kali pula ada kiriman makan malam yang datang—yang ia yakin—dari Jinhyuk. Hatinya selalu menghangat. Ia selalu ingin lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Ia bersyukur karena pada akhirnya, setelah bertahun-tahun ia hidup dalam kekosongan, akhirnya ia kembali merasa dicintai.

Tapi, bukan hanya pikirannya sendiri yang mengatakan ada sesuatu yang menutup jalannya. Yein selalu ada di antara mereka. Seperti, mereka menjalani hubungan yang terdiri atas tiga orang. Meskipun, ia tahu apa yang dimiliki Jinhyuk untuknya dan untuk Yein itu berbeda.

Ia juga tahu, bahwa seharusnya ia tidak merasa terganggu karena Yein sudah lebih dulu ada di sana bahkan jauh sebelum ia mengenal Jinhyuk.

Wooseok merasa buruk setiap kali memikirkan bahwa mungkin dia-lah yang muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. Terlebih, dengan senyum lebar dan seruan riang Yein setiap kali bertemu dengan Jinhyuk. Yein juga selalu ramah ketika bertemu dengan Wooseok, ini membuatnya semakin merasa buruk.

Ditambah, ia pernah mendengar banyak. Banyak sekali kata orang yang mengatakan ia merenggangkan hubungan Yein dan Jinhyuk. Tak jarang ada yang berpikir Yein dan Jinhyuk awalnya memiliki hubungan khusus sebelum akhirnya Wooseok berada di antara mereka.

“Tapi, ya harusnya kamu gak dengerin mereka, Seok. Toh, Jinhyuk sendiri yang bilang Yein itu temannya dari kecil, ‘kan?”

Ia sangat tahu fakta itu. Tapi, hatinya selalu berbalik menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia mungkin menghalangi.

Namun, bagaimanapun, Jinhyuk selalu menegaskan perasaannya sendiri. Hari itu mendung dan berangin. Di koridor yang sama tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu, disusul dengan janji untuk makan siang bersama, Jinhyuk mengatakan semuanya. Semua tentang perasaan dan caranya melihat Wooseok. Semua tentang Wooseok yang ia kagumi.

Seolah hipnotis, semua ketakutan Wooseok menghilang kala itu. Semua pikiran buruk tentang dirinya yang hadir di antara Yein dan Jinhyuk terhapus mendengar bagaimana Jinhyuk benar-benar hanya menatapnya. Ia yakin dirinya egois ketika ia menginginkan Jinhyuk yang selalu membangkitkan sisi manusianya _untuk menjadi miliknya_. Tapi, ia yakin ia tidak egois jika ia tidak ingin Jinhyuk pergi di saat pria itu berhasil membuatnya hidup kembali.

Maka ia berkata iya. Berkata _iya_ pada semua rencana Jinhyuk untuk menaikkan hubungan mereka ke tingkat yang lebih serius. Ia ingin kali ini tidak merasakan kehilangan.

Tapi, penegasan dari Jinhyuk di awal itu tidak cukup. Hari-hari setelah ia yakin dirinya lebih dari sekadar rekan untuk Jinhyuk, ia seolah ditampar kenyataan bahwa Yein masih berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

“Jinhyuk, Sabtu aku libur.”

“Oh, iya? Istirahat, ya. Soalnya kamu seminggu ini sibuk banget.”

Wooseok berdecak pelan, “Bukan itu. Ayo ke COEX. Temani aku jalan-jalan di sana.”

Jinhyuk berdehum sejenak. “Aku udah ada janji sama Gyujin. Sama Yein juga. Jarang bisa ngumpul bertiga. Gapapa, ya?”

Hanya sebuah Oh singkat yang menjadi respon Wooseok kali itu. Disusul anggukan paham. Ia harus mengerti, Gyujin dan Yein itu teman Jinhyuk. Ia tidak boleh kesal karena itu.

Tapi bukan satu dua kali ketika Jinhyuk membuatnya merasa berada di nomor sekiankan. Ia tidak lebih dari sebatas satu orang yang berlabel pacar. Tapi, ia kadang tidak merasa demikian. Wooseok pikir, ia selalu kalah dari seorang Yein. Aneh, ia hanya merasa kalah dari Yein dan tidak memiliki masalah dengan keberadaan Gyujin.

Pada momen lainnya, Wooseok pikir ia sudah cukup toleran dan terbiasa. Namun faktanya, ia masih tidak terbiasa.

“Besok Yein ulang tahun.”

“Oh, iya?”

Jinhyuk mengangguk ringkas. Ia menunjukkan sebuah kotak yang terbungkus rapi pada Wooseok. “Macaroon. Belakangan ini Yein seperti dirasuki hantu macaroon.”

“Hadiahnya macaroon?”

“Iya.”

Wooseok pikir, ia harus jadi orang yang baik untuk Yein—yang sudah sangat baik pada Jinhyuk.

“Kasih juga yang fungsional untuk Yein, dong.”

“Misalnya?”

Wooseok menerawang sebentar. Bukan memikirkan hadiah. Tapi berpikir, apa yang ia lakukan sudah benar atau belum. Kemudian ia mengendikkan bahu. Beberapa ide masuk ke kepalanya. “Menurut kamu, Yein lagi butuh apa? Buku, jurnal, atau _storage_ kecil untuk dia simpan barang. Terserah, sih.”

“Oh, iya. Yein baru bilang kamarnya berantakan karena kertas-kertas.”

‘ _Kan_. Selalu Yein, Yein, dan Yein yang muncul dari indera wicara Jinhyuk. Wooseok ingin terbiasa, tapi tidak bisa. Ia ingin melihat Yein seperti cara Jinhyuk melihat Yein, tapi tidak bisa.

Hingga pada satu kesempatan di mana tiga kepala itu berkumpul di satu tempat, Wooseok tahu Yein berusaha untuk membatasi dirinya. Ia tahu Yein berusaha untuk menghargainya. Maka, tidak ada hal yang bisa menjadi alasannya untuk memiliki rasa tidak suka pada Yein. Tidak ada. Walaupun begitu, ada satu dua kali dalam perbincangan sore itu yang membuat Wooseok terus-terusan merasa bahwa ia belum mengenal Jinhyuk dengan baik.

“Keren ya, kalau bisa main basket,” celetuk Jinhyuk pada satu waktu.

Wooseok ingin menjadi pendengar dan perespon yang baik. Maka ia membalas, “Jinhyuk gak pernah coba ikut klub basket?”

“Jinhyuk jantungnya ada masalah dari lahir. Dia gak boleh terlibat terlalu banyak dalam aktivitas kardio, termasuk latihan basket,” celetuk Yein yang pada kala itu ada di sana.

Wooseok terpaku menatap pada Yein yang mendadak kikuk. Ia tahu bahwa Yein selalu berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak membuat dirinya seolah tahu segala tentang Jinhyuk. Semata-mata untuk menghargai Wooseok.

Tapi hal itu selalu membuatnya merasa ia tidak akan pernah sampai pada level Yein dalam mengenal Jinhyuk.

Pada akhirnya, Wooseok menjadi lebih sering memikirkan tentang kapabilitas dirinya untuk menjadi seseorang yang pantas untuk Jinhyuk. Bahkan, tidak jarang ia membawa masa lalunya sebagai alasan bahwa Jinhyuk pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada dirinya. Mendapatkan seseorang yang seperti Yein, mungkin.

Wooseok sadar, ia—untuk saat ini—hanya memiliki separuh dari Jinhyuk. Ia tidak yakin, butuh berapa lama untuk benar-benar membuat Jinhyuk berporos pada dirinya. Itu terlalu banyak untuk diminta, namun Wooseok ingin menuntut.

Pada satu kesempatan, sempat terbersit di kepalanya bahwa sejatinya Jinhyuk tidak sesempurna itu. Jinhyuk tidak selalu dapat melihat yang tak tampak. Jinhyuk juga butuh untuk disadarkan atas sesuatu. Kekaguman tiada akhir pada Jinhyuk yang ia pikir sepadan atas apa yang Jinhyuk berikan untuknya, ternyata sesekali membuatnya ragu.

Ia tahu, ia tidak boleh bergantung bahwa fakta Jinhyuk bisa melihat sisinya yang lain. Karena pada hakikatnya, Jinhyuk tidak lebih dari seorang pemikir yang butuh pendampingan. Ia tidak bisa menggantungkan kebahagiaannya pada Jinhyuk karena ia bertanggung jawab untuk kebahagiaan dirinya sendiri.

Dan Wooseok tahu, pada hakikatnya, tidak ada yang benar-benar mengetahui apa yang ia rasakan selain dirinya sendiri. Bahkan Jinhyuk sekalipun.

Namun lagi, ia tidak menyesal menitipkan seluruh hatinya pada Lee Jinhyuk yang tidak sempurna.

_Wooseok's Act,_

_fin._


	3. #3 Dari Sisi yang Tak Menyadari—Namun Selalu Melihat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinhyuk selalu melihat dengan mudah, namun kali ini ia kesulitan. Ia kesulitan untuk menemukan pesan tersirat di kedua mata Yein, ia kesulitan menciptakan batas yang harusnya ada, dan ia kesulitan untuk mengetahui apa yang diinginkan oleh dirinya sendiri.
> 
> Pada akhirnya, ia Jinhyuk yang tidak sempurna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be confusing with its possible plot holes. Please enjoy the third act :D

_Now Playing: Habit—UP10TION_

_Empty House—UP10TION_

_2007_

_“Yein kenapa?”_

_“Apa yang kenapa? Pakai ditanya lagi?”_

_Jinhyuk tertawa garing ketika melihat dengusan Yein yang melengos kesal di hadapannya. Ia menarik-narik ujung lengan baju Yein untuk membuat Yein tidak lagi mengalihkan pandangan. “Jangan marah, dong.”_

_“Gak marah. Aku kesel! Habisnya, Jinhyuk udah dibilangin jangan main ke sungai pas mendung, masih ngeyel. Coba kalau Om Changjo nggak lihat, Jinhyuk udah hanyut!”_

_“Ya, tapi buktinya sekarang aku gak apa-apa, ‘kan?” Jinhyuk merentangkan tangan untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan semua organ tubuhnya masih lengkap. “Aku yang main, kok Yein yang marah.”_

_Jinhyuk dapat lihat hidung Yein mengerut. “Jinhyuk jelek! Males sama Jinhyuk!”_

_Lantas Yein bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas pulang. Kala itu, Jinhyuk tidak mengerti kenapa Yein marah sekali. Pun ia tidak mengerti bahaya bermain di tepi sungai ketika akan hujan._

_Lalu akhirnya ia tahu, sungai ketika hujan itu alirannya jauh lebih deras. Ia juga tahu, Yein khawatir._

_Di hari lain, Gyujin membawa tiga buah pesawat kayu yang dibuat oleh ayahnya. Kata Gyujin, banyak sisa kayu yang tidak terpakai sehingga ayahnya membuatkan tiga pesawat untuk Gyujin dan kedua temannya. Satu pesawat yang paling besar berwarna hijau dan dua lagi berukuran lebih kecil berwarna hitam dan putih._

_“Yein mau yang besar!”_

_“Yein ‘kan kecil!” Jinhyuk menyodorkan satu pesawat yang terlihat paling kecil. Yang berwarna putih. “Ini aja buat Yein.”_

_“Nggak mau. Mau yang besar.”_

_Gyujin yang melihat, memberikan pesawat hijau pada Yein. Jinhyuk mendelik. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Gyujin. “Kenapa dikasih yang besar?”_

_Gyujin mengendikkan bahu. “Kalau nggak dikasih, nanti nangis.”_

_“Idih. Biarin aja nangis.”_

_Meski begitu, Yein tetap bermain dengan pesawat hijau. Tidak ada dari Jinhyuk atau pun Gyujin yang berusaha menukar pesawat mereka._

_Tapi, Jinhyuk tidak puas._

_“Pesawat hijau jelek!”_

_“Apa sih, Jinhyuk!”_

_Jinhyuk menjulurkan lidah. “Pesawat hijau jelek. Kalau masuk ke kolam, susah carinya. Soalnya warnanya hijau.” Ia tersenyum puas ketika melihat wajah Yein semakin kesal._

_“Daripada warna hitam. Kalau malam, carinya susah!” balas Yein. Jinhyuk pikir, jika mereka tinggal di dalam komik, maka akan muncul tanduk di kepala Yein dan hembusan asap dari telinga Yein._

_Jinhyuk kembali meledek. “Siapa juga yang mau main pesawat malam-malam? Malam itu untuk tidur!”_

_Yein meletakkan pesawatnya di atas rerumput dengan keras. Kemudian, pesawat itu diambil oleh Gyujin dan ia mainkan bersama pesawat putihnya. Sementara, Yein menghampiri Jinhyuk dengan langkah dihentakkan._

_“Jinhyuk jeleeeeeek!”_

_Jinhyuk tertawa keras ketika Yein mengguncang-guncangkan badan Jinhyuk yang sedang duduk. Ia balik meledek ketika Yein yang berukuran kecil bersusah payah untuk mendorong-dorong badannya._

_“Yein, udaah! Iya, iya pesawat hijaunya bagus!” seru Jinhyuk pada akhirnya._

_Tujuannya sudah tercapai, membuat Yein kesal. Maka setelahnya, ia berhenti meledek karena tidak mau Yein lebih marah lagi. Yein bisa saja menangis jika ia sedang kesal dan Jinhyuk tidak mau. Ia tidak suka kalau Yein menangis._

* * *

Jinhyuk pikir, ia tidak akan pernah bisa terlalu jauh dari Yein. Mereka diterima di universitas yang sama. Itu berarti, ada empat tahun lagi untuk ia habiskan dekat dengan Yein. Ia tidak masalah. Setidaknya, ia memiliki teman di awal masa perkuliahannya. Kos-kosan Yein juga tidak bertempat jauh dari kos Jinhyuk. Ia bisa saja menghampiri Yein ketika tidak ada makanan dan menumpang makan pada Yein.

Ia pikir, mungkin ia akan terus-terusan _hanya_ bergantung pada Yein. Ia juga pikir, dirinya akan lebih tenang jika tidak jauh-jauh dari Yein. Jinhyuk pikir, ia masih bertanggung jawab untuk menjadi teman yang menjaga Yein. Meskipun ia tahu, Yein dan dirinya sudah sama-sama dewasa dan dapat menjaga diri masing-masing.

Maka ia memberi tawaran tumpangan setiap pagi dan sore pada Yein. Sekadar untuk memastikan Yein berangkat dan pulang dengan baik. Hal itu kemudian menjadi kebiasaan, terutama di awal masa perkuliahan.

Bicara soal awal perkuliahan, masa itu cukup mengagetkan untuk Jinhyuk. Banyak hal yang harus ia sesuaikan. Terlebih, ia hidup sendiri—jauh dari Ibu—dan harus bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Tapi, ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia akhirnya sangat menikmati masa-masa itu. Ia menikmati saat-saat bersosialisasi dengan banyak teman baru. Ia juga menikmati dinamika sekolah tinggi yang menuntutnya untuk bekerja lebih keras. Bisa dibilang, masa-masa awal ini membuatnya banyak belajar.

Meskipun intensitas berkumpulnya dengan Yein (yang berbeda jurusan dengannya) berkurang, Jinhyuk tidak serta merta merasa sepi. Jinhyuk punya banyak teman. Hampir semua yang mengenyam studi di fakultasnya tahu namanya. Bahkan, banyak yang Jinhyuk tidak kenal _pun_ mengetahuinya.

Kecuali satu.

Jinhyuk tahu, namanya Kim Wooseok. Ia menjadi perbincangan banyak mahasiswa ketika berhasil menjadi satu-satunya orang di Angkatan mereka yang mendapat predikat A untuk mata kuliah Pak Han. Jinhyuk tidak tertarik soal itu, sejujurnya. Ia lebih tertarik pada fakta bahwa sebenarnya tidak ada yang tahu Wooseok itu sebenarnya orang yang bagaimana.

Angkatannya cukup solid. Mereka saling mengenal dan saling menyapa. Jika Jinhyuk tanya apakah Changhyun mengenal Seungyoun, maka Changhyun akan bilang _iya_. Jika Jinhyuk tanya apakah mereka mengenal Jaehwan, maka jawabannya juga _iya_.

Tapi, ketika Jinhyuk tanya kepada Changhyun, Seungyoun, dan Jaehwan: apakah mereka mengenal Wooseok?

Ketiganya menggaruk kepala canggung.

Seungyoun bilang, “Tau, sih. Tapi gak pernah ngobrol.”

Changhyun bilang, “Cuma pernah dengar namanya. Banyak yang ngomongin.”

Kalau Jaehwan, “Aku pernah ajak ngobrol, tapi gak dijawab.”

Jinhyuk itu pemikir. Dan kala itu ia menduga, mungkin Wooseok sedang ada masalah sehingga ia enggan bersosialisasi. Entah masalah keluarga atau finansial atau sosial atau apa pun. Karena, tiga teman sejurusan yang ia kenal supel, kompak mengindikasikan bahwa mereka tidak benar-benar mengenal Wooseok.

Pada faktanya, Wooseok memang memiliki masalah keluarga, finansial, dan juga sosial. Jinhyuk mengetahui banyak fakta itu dari usahanya mengajak Wooseok bicara di koridor perpustakaan pada satu waktu ketika hujan.

Wooseok bukan orang yang bersusah-susah untuk bersosialisasi. Ia segera kembali ke rumah selepas kuliah lalu kembali lagi esok harinya. Wooseok tidak bersusah-susah untuk berinteraksi, kecuali ada hal yang benar-benar menuntutnya untuk itu.

Wooseok itu seperti bunga yang mekar dan tumbuh sendiri.

Tapi, Jinhyuk kukuh dengan anggapan bahwa sebenarnya Wooseok bukan orang yang demikian. Ia mungkin beruntung ketika merasa Wooseok bersedia untuk berbicara padanya. Ia juga mungkin beruntung karena bisa melihat sisi lain dari Wooseok yang rapuh, kesepian, dan dikelilingi ketakutan ketika semua orang berpikir bahwa Wooseok itu terlalu menyeramkan.

Ia juga … beruntung karena pada satu kesempatan, ia tahu Wooseok membalas perasaannya.

Jinhyuk tidak tahu kapan tepatnya ia menjadi terkait dengan Wooseok. Tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai berinisiatif untuk mengantar Wooseok pulang, mengajak Wooseok makan siang bersama, dan sesekali membantu tugasnya. Yang Jinhyuk tahu, ia menikmati masa ketika Wooseok yang tadinya terjebak dalam pupa, kini perlahan berubah menjadi kupu-kupu muda. Ia menikmati masa ketika melihat Wooseok kini sudah lebih menghangat. Ia juga menikmati masa ketika senyum Wooseok muncul lebih sering ketimbang sebelumnya.

Ketika pertama kali Jinhyuk bercerita pada Gyujin, Gyujin mengatakan bahwa Jinhyuk mungkin sedang jatuh cinta.

Jinhyuk sering mendengar orang-orang yang kasmaran dan dimabuk cinta. Ia juga sering melihat muda-mudi yang saling berangkulan di taman ketika ia sedang jalan sore. Tapi, Jinhyuk belum pernah benar-benar merasakan apa itu cinta.

Orang bilang, jatuh cinta ditandai ketika jantung berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya. Jinhyuk belum pernah merasakannya. Tapi ketika satu saat ia ingin memastikan, ia baru menyadari jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang jika ia bersama Wooseok atau hanya dengan memikirkan Wooseok.

Maka ia menyimpulkan, ia jatuh cinta. Tapi, ia belum yakin pada perasaan asing tersebut, maka ia tetap diam dan tak berusaha untuk mengembangkannya lebih jauh. Namun, perasaan itu semakin menuntut hingga pada akhirnya ia mulai berterus terang. Gyujin dan Yein merupakan dua orang pertama yang tahu dan ia tidak ragu untuk terbuka pada dua teman kecilnya. Ia bertukar kisah lebih banyak tentang perasaan yang hadir. Begitu pula dengan dua rekannya yang juga balik berkisah tentang kehidupan mereka masing-masing.

Ada satu masa, Jinhyuk mendengar Yein berkisah tentang tempat kerja barunya, dimana ia mengenal banyak teman dan anak didik baru. Sebuah akademi vokal yang sudah menjadi mimpi Yein sejak lama. Jinhyuk tahu selalu ada tatapan antusias setiap kali Yein berkisah segala hal tentang musik dan akademi vokal itu. Yein selalu menjadi versi terbaik dari dirinya ketika ia membaha tentang kedua hal itu.

Jinhyuk turut senang. Terlebih, ketika ia tahu lingkungan kerja Yein benar-benar nyaman dan mendukung kegemarannya. Ia lihat dari bagaimana suasana hati Yein selalu baik ketika ia selesai bekerja.

Yein dan musik. Dua hal itu tidak terpisahkan sejak dulu. Jinhyuk tahu. Ia seringkali diam-diam mengagumi Yein yang selalu menuangkan semua upaya ketika sedang bernyanyi. Ia menyukai ketika Yein berdiri di depan panggung dan bernyanyi. Jinhyuk ingat, butuh waktu lama untuk dirinya meyakinkan Yein untuk mendaftarkan diri menjadi penampil di sebuah acara. Yein dulu tidak percaya diri terhadap kemampuan dirinya sendiri. Tapi, Jinhyuk tahu Yein selalu mencintai bidang itu.

Ia pikir, Yein selalu kembali dengan suasana hati yang baik karena ia selalu berurusan dengan musik dan nyanyian.

Hingga ia tahu ada alasan lain yang mendukung suasana hati yang baik itu.

“Minsoo, hari ini nggak jalan dulu, ya. Aku baliknya sama Jinhyuk. Udah janji ke ramen soalnya. Kalau nggak jadi, nanti Jinhyuk nangis.”

Jinhyuk mendengus ketika Yein mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Ia melipat tangan di depan dada dan menyaksikan bagaimana Yein berseloroh lebih banyak dan _menjelekkan_ dirinya di depan Minsoo. Go Minsoo atau siapa lah itu.

Jinhyuk tahu itu salah satu rekan sesama pengajar Yein di akademi vokal itu. Pada awalnya, Jinhyuk pikir ia akan tenang jika ada Minsoo. Toh, Yein terlihat aman dan nyaman bersama teman barunya itu. Tapi, pemikirannya sedikit meleset. Karena faktanya, ia justru kesal. Ia kesal ketika ia _keduluan_ membuat janji. Seperti ketika ia mengajak Yein untuk pergi ke sebuah bar es krim baru di depan gang, kemudian Yein menolak dan berkata, “Udah, kemarin sama Minsoo. Es krimnya gak enak.”

Jinhyuk akan mengerutkan dahi setelahnya. Ia sedikit tidak menyukai itu.

Jinhyuk sudah terbiasa dengan satu hari menerima pesan singkat yang tersusun dari huruf-huruf kapital dari Yein. Jinhyuk sudah terbiasa menerima celotehan kesal Yein ketika ia bergurau. Jinhyuk sudah biasa mendengar keluhan Yein terhadap banyak hal, termasuk hal sepele sekali pun. Ia sudah biasa menerima persetujuan tanpa syarat dari Yein atas semua ajakan-ajakannya.

Maka, ketika kata, ‘ _Udah, kemarin sama Minsoo,’_ keluar dari indera pengucap Yein, ia merasa aneh.

Ia terlalu terbiasa dengan Yein yang begini dan Yein yang begitu.

Selain itu, ia dan kedua temannya juga terbiasa untuk mengambil satu waktu untuk berkumpul. Biasanya, mereka mengambil satu waktu di akhir pekan untuk berkumpul dan menghabiskan sore bersama. Tapi, kali itu Jinhyuk memutuskan untuk menghubungi dua rekan kecilnya untuk berkumpul di warung ramen pada sebuah Rabu siang. Sebenarnya, acara berkumpul itu tidak terlalu mendesak. Tapi, Jinhyuk tidak ingin melewatkan satu kejadian bersejarah dalam hidupnya tanpa kedua temannya. Sebuah kejadian _pertama_ yang Yein dan Gyujin harus tahu.

Sayangnya, kala itu Gyujin menolak ikut karena ia memiliki banyak tanggungan tugas dengan tenggat yang mencekik. Jadilah, ia duduk di warung ramen berdua dengan Yein.

“Terus, Jinhyuk suruh Yein ke sini mau apa?”

Ketika Yein bertanya demikian, Jinhyuk mengulum senyum. “ _Shioramen_ jumbo. Pajak jadian.”

Jinhyuk lihat kala itu Yein sempat membeku untuk beberapa saat sebelum pria kecil itu bertanya pelan, “Jadian?”

Ia tak menunggu lama untuk mengangguk cepat dan mengiyakan. “Wooseok bilang mau.”

Sore itu sedikit lebih hening. Jinhyuk habiskan waktunya untuk diam dan berkelana dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Sementara Yein terlalu fokus untuk menyantap _shioramen_ -nya. Sesekali ia menjawab pertanyaan Yein tentang bagaimana, kapan, dan beberapa pertanyaan lain berkaitan dengan _jadian_.

Yein tidak terlihat antusias. Jinhyuk pikir, itu aneh. Yein biasanya memberi reaksi yang terkadang berlebihan terhadap sesuatu. Maka, ketika Jinhyuk tidak mendapat reaksi berisik pada berita tentang _pacar pertamanya_ , ia tahu ada yang salah.

“Yein lagi bete?”

Yein menggeleng kala itu. Gelengannya cepat. Terkesan seperti membantah keras pertanyaan Jinhyuk. “Itu. Kepala Yein pusing. Habis ini Yein langsung pulang, ya? Maaf mainnya nggak bisa lama-lama.”

“Yein sakit? Kenapa gak bilang? Kenapa mau-mau aja pas aku ajak ke sini?” Jinhyuk menegakkan duduknya. “Aku bisa minta Om buat antar ramennya ke kos Yein kalau tahu Yein sakit.”

“Gak apa-apa kok, Jinhyuk. Yein nanti langsung pulang, ya? Soalnya malam nanti masih ada jadwal ngajar.”

Jinhyuk menarik napas panjang. Ia merasa benar-benar bersalah. Yein terlihat _sangat_ tidak segar hari itu. Harusnya ia sadar sejak tadi.

“Aku antar pulang, ya?”

“Nggak. Yein pulang sendiri aja. Bisa, kok.”

Jinhyuk terbiasa menerima persetujuan tanpa syarat atas semua ajakannya _dan tawarannya_. Maka, ketika Yein menolak dengan cepat, Jinhyuk merasa aneh.

Ia menolak keras semua perasaan aneh yang ia dapatkan dari penolakan-penolakan yang Yein lakukan. Dari hari setelahnya, penolakan itu lebih sering. Awalnya, ia pikir ada yang salah dan ia harus memperbaiki apa yang salah itu. Meskipun ia tidak tahu kesalahan macam apa, tapi ia yakin ada sesuatu yang membuat keduanya terasa berjarak.

Maka ia tidak mengubah apa pun dari caranya memperlakukan Yein. Tapi, tetap sama. Yein tidak lagi selalu berkata iya.

Dari caranya memperlakukan Yein, justru membuat Jinhyuk sadar. Ia lebih mendahulukan Yein dibandingkan Wooseok. Pada kala itu, Jinhyuk meragukan dirinya sendiri.

Ia merasa bodoh. Ia merasa naif dan dikalahkan oleh isi kepalanya sendiri. Ia tergulung dalam kebingungan demi kebingungan. Terlebih, ketika beberapa teman lain berkomentar tentang dirinya yang lebih terlihat seperti _Pacar Yein_ ketimbang _Pacar Wooseok._

“Jujur aja, kamu lebih kelihatan peduli sama Yein daripada Wooseok. Sebenarnya, aku tahu itu urusan pribadimu. Tapi, aku cuma ingin kamu pikirkan lagi, sebenarnya perasaanmu untuk siapa.”

Changhyun yang bicara. Jinhyuk baru menyadari.

Ia merasa buruk. Ia merasa sudah berlaku jahat, baik pada Yein atau pun Wooseok. Ia bukan teman yang baik karena tidak lagi bertanya apa pendapat Yein. Ia juga bukan kekasih yang baik karena tidak mempertimbangkan lagi apa yang dirasakan Wooseok. Ia terlalu tenggelam dalam kegirangan dirinya sendiri, hingga ia dibutakan.

Beruntung, Jinhyuk itu seorang pemikir. Di atas semua gejolak batinnya, logikanya menang. Ia tidak ingin terus-terusan terjebak dalam kebodohan dan ketidaktahuan dirinya sendiri. Maka harus ada sesuatu yang ia lakukan—dan ia korbankan—agar tidak ada yang tersakiti lebih jauh.

Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apakah perlakuannya pada Yein itu karena sekadar kepeduliannya pada Yein ataukah ada perasaan lain yang terselip di dalamnya?

Tidak. Ia tidak merasakan debar yang bergemuruh ketika itu bersangkutan dengan Yein.

Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apa ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Wooseok dan bukan karena ia mengiba?

Iya.

Jinhyuk menyayangi keduanya. Ia menyayangi Yein, teman masa kecil yang selalu ingin ia lindungi. Ia menyayangi Wooseok, orang baru dalam hidupnya yang membuatnya berdebar dan hampir membuatnya hilang akal ketika Wooseok mengunjungi pikirannya.

Lantas, ia menyadari perasaan aneh yang muncul ketika Yein tidak lagi menjadi poros hidupnya adalah karena ia terlampau terbiasa. Ia terlampau terbiasa atas presensi Yein dalam hari-harinya.

Lantas, ia juga menyadari alasan kenapa Yein mulai sering kali menolak tawarannya adalah karena ada Wooseok yang hatinya harus dijaga. Wooseok punya hak yang berbeda.

Ia kembali merasa buruk ketika menyadari bahwa ia sudah terlewat egois dengan tidak ingin kehilangan keduanya. Padahal, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang harus dibayar untuk sesuatu yang lain. Ia sudah terlewat egois ketika ia tidak berhati-hati dan mengabaikan apa yang kira-kira dirasakan Wooseok semata-mata karena _Yein adalah temannya._

Jinhyuk pikir, ia butuh sedikit lebih banyak waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri. Baik Yein dan Wooseok itu berharga untuknya. Ia butuh sedikit waktu untuk mencari tahu cara terbaik agar keduanya tidak tersakiti. Salah satu caranya, menuruti batas imajiner yang secara tak langsung tercipta sejak ia berkomitmen dengan Wooseok.

Pada hari selanjutnya, Wooseok mengawali pembicaraan.

“Jinhyuk, kamu bisa dapat yang jauh lebih baik daripada aku.”

Jinhyuk pikir ucapan Wooseok hari itu didasari ketidakpercayaan dirinya. Lantas ia bertanya, “Kenapa ngomongnya gitu?”

Wooseok terdiam cukup lama sebelum ia menjawab, “Kamu punya masa depan. Sementara, aku … orang seperti aku rasanya bakal disisihkan oleh seluruh dunia.”

“Seok?”

“Jinhyuk, aku…,” Wooseok terhenti sejenak ketika ia mendapati Jinhyuk menatapnya lurus. “Aku merasa gak pantas. Aku merasa aku yang separuh hidupnya abstrak ini gak pernah cukup buat kamu. Aku juga belum kenal kamu sepenuhnya. Beda dari Yein yang bahkan mungkin tau berapa kali kamu tarik napas dalam satu menit.”

Jinhyuk mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia benar-benar tidak suka. “Apa? Sejak kapan ada standar nyata soal pantas dan gak pantas?” Jinhyuk lalu mengamit salah satu tangan Wooseok yang terbiar bebas. “Dan kenapa Yein? Yein gak pernah jadi parameter soal seberapa kenal kamu ke aku.”

“Jinhyuk…,” Wooseok menatap gelisah, “Aku cuma merasa gak pantas.”

“Aku yang tahu ukuran pantas atau nggak.” Ibu jari Jinhyuk bergerak dalam repetisi mengelus punggung tangan Wooseok, “Tolong jangan bawa Yein di tengah kita, ya?”

Wooseok menggigit bibir. Ia kemudian menghela napas dan berkata lirih, “Adanya, selama ini kamu yang selalu bawa Yein di antara kita, Jinhyuk.”

Jinhyuk sangat sadar. Ia nyaris terlambat untuk menyadari.

Sejatinya, meski orang berkata ia adalah Jinhyuk yang dapat melihat dunia dari sudut pandang lain, faktanya ia hanyalah Jinhyuk yang juga butuh untuk dicerahkan. Ia hanya Jinhyuk yang sesekali bisa terluput atas sesuatu. Termasuk ketika;

“Kamu tau? Kayanya cuma kamu yang gak sadar kalau Yein itu cuma ngeliat ke kamu, Jinhyuk.” Wooseok yang menyadarkan Jinhyuk tentang sisi yang luput dari pandangannya.

“Dalam artian?”

“Yein sayang sama kamu bukan sekadar sayangnya teman. Cuma kamu yang gak sadar. Perasaan Yein ke kamu _sesempurna itu_.” Wooseok terlihat dikelilingi rasa takut yang besar, “Dan aku belum bisa sayang sama kamu sesempurna itu.”

Soal cinta yang sempurna, hal itu justru menakuti Jinhyuk. “Aku tahu, aku terlambat buat sadar tentang perasaan Yein. Bahkan, mungkin aku bakal tetap gak sadar kalau nggak kamu yang bilang. Soal rasa sayang yang sempurna; walaupun kelihatan seperti gak ada yang bisa mencela, tapi rasa sayang yang seperti itu bisa hancur dengan sendiri karena kesempurnaannya, Seok.”

“Makanya, aku pilih untuk sayang sama kamu dengan gak sempurna. Biar selalu ada celah buat kita belajar.”

Salah satu yang bisa Jinhyuk lakukan untuk sekarang adalah memberi dan membatasi. Terselip dalam hatinya untuk menjadi egois dengan tidak ingin kehilangan Yein meskipun sudah ada Wooseok di hari-harinya. Tapi, ia harus menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia harus memilih satu.

“Aku mau kamu terus ingatkan aku tentang batas yang gak boleh aku langgar. Karena dari sekarang, aku cuma mau berporos ke kamu.”

_Jinhyuk's Act,_

_fin._


	4. #4 Dari Sisi yang Datang Terlambat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minsoo selalu sadar kapasitasnya. Ia adalah sosok yang baru datang dan tidak memiliki hak untuk menghakimi. Namun, ada banyak kesempatan di mana ia melihat bahwa Yein berhak dikasihi sebanyak-banyaknya setelah apa yang ia dapatkan. Minsoo ingin menjadi orang yang mengasihi. Dan ia harap, seluruhnya setimpal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Near the ending! I don't really have something to say, but please enjoy this act with the feature of Kim Wooseok's beautiful voice from the recommended songs!

_Now Playing: Beautiful—Kim Wooseok_

_The Winter—Kim Wooseok_

_There was the beautiful sky_

_And you were like a starlight shining bright._

_When was the feeling of my_ _days_ _started with you?_

_I suppose it was when the first snow melt on your cheeks._

“Seon Yein, ya?”

“Eh? Iya.”

Bisa dibilang, semua diawali dari senyuman lembut yang Minsoo miliki. Disusul dengan rentetan kesempatan untuk Minsoo membuka lembar demi lembar dari seorang Seon Yein yang seumpama malaikat untuknya. Ia selalu tertarik untuk itu.

“Go Minsoo,” ia menjulurkan tangan untuk berjabat. Kemudian, tersenyum semakin lebar ketika Yein dengan kikuk menyambut uluran tangannya. “Aku dengar banyak dari HR soal Seon Yein. Akhirnya bisa bertemu langsung.”

Yein mengerjap cepat, “Aku?”

“Iya. Pengajar yang namanya Seon Yein di akademi ini, ‘kan cuma satu,” Minsoo terkekeh.

“Dengar soal … apa?”

“Banyak pengajar di sini penasaran soal Seon Yein waktu HR nge- _play_ video seleksi kamu di ruang rapat pas lagi jam istirahat.” Minsoo tidak lagi bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Yein memiliki imej yang entah bagaimana menawannya. Ia seolah terkaptivasi.

“Kenapa? Ah, waktu rekam video seleksinya, aku memang lagi kurang maksimal. Jadi …,” Yein mengendikkan bahu. Menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Minsoo terkesiap. “Bercanda.”

“Apa yang bercanda?”

“Kamu bercanda. Semua orang kehipnotis. Semuanya _suka_ suaranya Yein. Terus kamu bilang, itu pas kamu lagi kurang maksimal?” Minsoo memicingkan mata, “Bercanda.”

Minsoo lihat Yein mengulum senyumnya saat itu. Dari detik itu, ia ingin terus membuat senyumnya muncul.

Di hari-hari awal, semua terasa normal. Minsoo mengetahui dua orang terdekat Yein yang beberapa kali menjemput Yein selepas jam kerja selesai. Yein akan bilang, mereka ada janji makan malam bersama. Atau janji mengunjungi eksibisi bersama. Paling sering, janji mengunjungi warung ramen kesukaan mereka.

Dari itu, Minsoo tahu keduanya _sangat_ dekat dengan Yein. Ia tidak masalah sama sekali soal itu.

Tidak terlalu, sampai ia melihat bagaimana Yein yang berbinar lebih terang dari biasanya jika menyangkut Lee Jinhyuk. Terlalu jelas. Tapi, di antara kejelasan itu, hanya Lee Jinhyuk yang tidak tahu.

Ia tidak menaruh terlalu banyak atensi pada hal tersebut. Itu urusan personal Yein. Bukan kapasitasnya untuk melakukan sesuatu terhadap itu. Yein pun tidak pernah bicara secara gamblang tentang binar dalam matanya tiap kali memandang pada Jinhyuk. Setidaknya, untuk saat itu. Minsoo meyakini bahwa Yein lebih nyaman menikmati perasaannya dalam diam.

Namun bagaimana pun, ia selalu ingat tatapan terdalam yang Yein miliki adalah milik Jinhyuk.

Ada satu kesempatan ketika Minsoo pertama kali bertemu secara langsung dengan sosok Jinhyuk yang tidak pernah absen dalam cerita-cerita Yein. Jinhyuk itu bukan tipikal orang yang memberi kesan mengintimidasi. Bukan pula seorang yang dingin dan menutup diri. Kebalikannya, Jinhyuk itu terang. Secerah matahari. Ia tidak heran bagaimana pesona pria itu dapat mengkaptivasi seorang Yein yang naif.

Pada saat pertemuan itu, ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Yein benar-benar memiliki sisi _soft_ tersendiri untuk Jinhyuk. Ia tahu, seberapa dalam Yein mengasihi Jinhyuk.

Ia tidak menaruh atensi pada hal itu. Karena sekali lagi, bukan kapasitasnya untuk mencampuri urusan personal Yein. Tapi, ia selalu ingat bagaimana Yein tertawa renyah sembari mengambil daun kering yang menempel di antara rambut Jinhyuk. Atau ketika Yein tidak bergeming dan terus menatap lurus pada Jinhyuk setiap pria itu berbicara. Atau ketika keduanya sedang berkelakar dan mendebatkan sesuatu hingga melupakan presensi Minsoo di antara mereka.

Minsoo tahu, bukan kapasitasnya untuk mengganggu Yein yang sedang menikmati masa kasmarannya. Maka ia hanya diam dan menyaksikan. Serta, pada akhirnya mengagumi Yein dalam diam.

Berawal dari akademi vokal yang ia ampu, Minsoo dapat berteman dengan Yein. Teman, dalam artian sering berbagi informasi tentang teknik vokal atau tentang lagu bagus yang baru dirilis. Selera Yein tidak jauh berbeda darinya, sehingga percakapan mereka bisa bertahan berjam-jam lamanya.

Satu hal baru yang ia sukai setelah dua puluh sekian tahun hidup, Minsoo selalu mengagumi bagaimana Yein yang memukau setiap saat ia bernyanyi. Ia baru mengetahui bahwa seseorang bisa _sekagum_ itu terhadap suara orang lain.

Maka dalam beberapa kesempatan, Minsoo menyempatkan untuk mengajak Yein menghabiskan malam pasca kerja untuk menghibur diri di ruang-ruang karaoke di tengah kota. Ia selalu menyukai ketika Yein bernyanyi. Sederhananya, kemudian ia menyimpulkan bahwa ia menyukai Yein di kala _apapun yang sedang ia lakukan._

“Yein, hari ini capek?”

Yein tadinya menatap lurus pada lantai sebelum ia beralih melihat pada Minsoo. “Um, nggak. Kenapa?”

“Karaoke di gang bawah katanya ada promo.”

Yein terkekeh kecil, “Terus? Ini ajakan?”

“Bukan ajakan, sih. Pemberitahuan. Jadi, kita harus ke sana sebelum promonya habis,” canda Minsoo.

Tentu saja ia selalu menanyakan persetujuan Yein setiap kali mengajaknya keluar untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Yein jarang menolak. Ada satu dua kali Yein menolak ketika ia lelah atau ketika ada agenda lain yang sangat harus ia lakukan. Minsoo tahu, Yein tidak pernah bisa menolak jika itu berkaitan dengan ruang karaoke dan bernyanyi. Yein terlalu _cinta_ dua hal tersebut untuk bisa menolak.

Ia akan menolak jika sudah ada agenda dengan yang lebih ia cintai. Lee Jinhyuk, misalnya.

Bicara soal ruang karaoke, pilihan lagu Yein sering kali lagu-lagu balada dengan sentuhan nada tinggi di beberapa bagiannya. Minsoo sudah hapal di luar kepala. Yein itu terlalu terbaca, termasuk untuk selera lagunya.

Tapi, hari itu, Minsoo sadar ada yang berbeda.

Lagu yang dimainkan tetap balada yang disertai dengan nada yang tinggi. Namun, ada suasana berbeda ketika Yein bernyanyi beriringan dengan melodi lagu. Ketika Minsoo melihat, ia menyadari pandangan Yein yang lebih teduh dari biasanya. Bukan teduh yang menenangkan, namun teduh yang mengkhawatirkan.

Lantas, setelah dua jam dalam ruang karaoke berakhir, Minsoo beranikan diri untuk bertanya.

“Yein, lagi ada masalah?”

Yein tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mendengus lesu. Memainkan ujung lengannya menjadi cara Yein untuk mengalihkan diri dari melihat ke arah Minsoo.

“Mungkin,” jawabnya singkat. Tapi ia melanjutkan, “Tapi, udah lebih baik.”

Minsoo tidak memaksakan untuk Yein mengatakan sesuatu lebih lanjut. Ia tahu, Yein akan bercerita jika Yein merasa Minsoo boleh mengetahui apa yang mengganggu pikirannya. Ia pikir, kala itu Yein benar-benar butuh istirahat. Sehingga, ia tidak memperpanjang kegiatan pada malam itu (biasanya, ia mencari alasan untuk lebih lama bersama Yein. Makan malam, misalnya).

Ketika mereka berjalan bersisian di jalur pedestrian, tidak ada umpan balik atau komentar yang keluar dari keduanya pasca kegiatan karaoke malah itu. Tidak seperti biasanya, di mana Yein akan bercerita banyak tentang lagu yang ia telah nyanyikan atau Minsoo yang akan terus memuji dan menyinggung betapa ia menyukai suara Yein. Hari itu, mereka diselimuti hening. Hanya musik-musik acak dari toko-toko di tepi jalan yang menjadi suara yang dapat mereka dengar.

Minsoo sebenarnya tidak menyukai keheningan. Lebih-lebih, ia tidak menyukai Yein yang diam. Meskipun pada kondisi normal, Yein terlalu banyak berceloteh tentang banyak hal, Minsoo lebih menyukai itu. Tapi, tidak ingin ia bertanya ada apa. Ia tahu, ia baru saja mengenal Yein. Ia memaklumi jika Yein belum ingin membuka diri.

Langkah Yein berhenti. Minsoo turut menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh sedikit pada Yein yang berada sedikit di depannya. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Yein. Tertutup oleh tudung jaket musim dingin yang ia kenakan.

“Yein?”

Tidak ada sahutan langsung. Yein justru mendongak ke atas. Melihat ke arah langit malam yang diselimuti sedikit bintang.

“Minsoo, salju,” Yein menunjuk lurus.

Minsoo mengikuti arah tunjuk Yein. Salju pertama dalam siklus tahun itu. Jauh terlambat dibandingkan dengan salju pertama tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Minsoo mengambil satu langkah untuk melihat lebih dekat. Ketika ia kembali memandang pada Yein, baru ia sadari wajah Yein sudah basah oleh air mata.

“Yein? Yein kenapa?”

Lawan bicaranya hanya menoleh tanggung ke arahnya.

Minsoo tidak bisa lagi untuk tidak bertanya dan ingin terlibat lebih jauh. Ia mungkin baru mengenal Yein. Tapi ia tau pada detik itu, air mata Yein jatuh untuk sesuatu yang tidak sepele.

Maka ia bawa kedua bahu Yein dan membuat Yein menghadapnya. “Yein, lihat aku. Kalau nangis, jangan ditahan. Yein boleh teriak, marah, atau nangis kencang-kencang ke aku.”

Minsoo lihat. Kedua mata Yein yang selalu berbinar kini redup. Bahkan lebih kelam daripada langit malam itu. Udara terasa jauh lebih dingin dari pada seharusnya. Wajah memerah Yein yang dibasahi air mata secara gamblang telah menjelaskan Yein jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Pun, Yein tidak menatap matanya sama sekali.

Pada malam itu, Minsoo membiarkan Yein untuk menangis keras di antara rangkulan kedua lengannya.

Minsoo tau Jinhyuk alasannya.

“Gak apa-apa. Sedih itu gak salah, Yein.”

“Tapi jangan terlalu lama. Sedihnya hilang gak, kalau aku ajak makan ke Ayam Pak Yoon?” Ia melontar gurau. Sedikit terselip harapan Yein akan terhibur, paling tidak sedikit.

Namun, pasca hari itu, Minsoo tidak ingin dicap sebagai seseorang yang memanfaatkan kesempatan di dalam kesempitan. Ia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai seseorang yang mengambil keuntungan di atas kesedihan Yein. Juga, ia tidak ingin dijadikan pelarian jika ia mendesak untuk terus menjadi orang yang membersamai Yein.

Maka, ia menjaga porsi dan jarak hingga sejauh apa ia bisa memberikan afeksi pada Yein. Ia tidak ingin Yein merasa sendirian. Ia tidak ingin Yein merasa dirinya dibuang atau dicampakkan. Tidak pula ingin Yein merasa tidak dicintai. Tapi, ia juga tidak ingin memaksakan eksistensinya untuk mengisi hati Yein. Ia hanya ingin mengasihi tanpa memburu-buru.

Minsoo tahu, ia sangat tahu bahwa perasaan sedalam yang Yein miliki untuk Jinhyuk butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk memudar. Yein juga butuh waktu lebih lama untuk melewati badai pertamanya. Minsoo tahu, maka ia tidak menuntut. Ia ingin ada di sisi Yein tanpa membuat Yein merasa ia harus menghargai Minsoo.

Ia ingin Yein melewati setiap babaknya dengan rasa puas. Hingga pada titik pada akhirnya ia bisa masuk ke dalam hati Yein dengan baik.

Bertahun.

Butuh bertahun untuk Minsoo pada akhirnya melihat Yein tidak lagi memiliki pandangan istimewa atau tersalah tingkah ketika berhadapan dengan Jinhyuk. Butuh bertahun untuk pada akhirnya Minsoo mengatakan pada Yein untuk perlahan mencoba untuk mulai melihat ke arahnya. Ia dengan berhati-hati memastikan bahwa hati Yein sudah benar-benar bergerak pergi dari bayang-bayang cinta pertamanya.

Minsoo sudah menyaksikan cukup banyak. Mulai dari Yein yang mulai membiasakan diri dengan status baru Jinhyuk. Hingga Yein yang kini benar-benar mengurangi intensitasnya untuk berkumpul dengan Jinhyuk. Bukan Yein menjauhi, namun semata untuk menghargai Wooseok.

Minsoo juga mendengar banyak dari Gyujin, tentang Yein. Yein yang dahulu seperti ini, seperti itu, dan lain-lain. Sedikit banyak ia paham mengapa Yein bisa jatuh sedalam itu pada Jinhyuk. Paham pula seberarti apa Jinhyuk untuk Yein, dan sebaliknya.

Minsoo tidak menuntut apa pun. Ketika ia memutuskan untuk mencintai Yein, ia sadar konsekuensinya adalah membersamai Yein yang masih terjebak dalam cinta pertamanya. Maka ia tidak repot menyalahkan siapa pun atas hal itu. Daripada menyalahkan, ia lebih memilih untuk menelan sendiri konsekuensinya dan menyiapkan diri untuk menunggu.

Sekian tahun dalam penantian itu sulit. Tapi, perasaannya pada Yein tidak dapat diubah. Bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Ada kalanya ia bertanya, kenapa di antara seluruh orang yang hadir, ia justru memilih untuk mempercayakan perasaannya pada Yein, yang kala itu tidak melihat kepadanya, bahkan se-inci pun. Tapi, ia hanya bisa bertanya. Ia tidak bisa menarik kembali afeksi dan perasaan yang sudah ia habiskan. Bagaimana pun, ia tidak pernah menyesal atas semua yang ia berikan untuk Yein.

Ia sadar betul akan konsekuensi yang membayangi kisah cintanya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Meski acap kali ia harus menekan pil pahit kala Yein masih mengindikasikan bahwa pusat pikirannya adalah Jinhyuk. Tak jarang pula Minsoo harus memaksakan senyum ketika Yein terlihat murung ketika bergelut dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Tapi, sekian tahun yang ia lalui itu setimpal.

Ia akan terus berada di sana, di sebelah Yein, hingga kapan pun. Bahkan seribu tahun, jika perlu. Ia tidak akan berhenti hingga Yein sendiri yang memintanya untuk berhenti. Ia tentu saja berusaha agar Yein tidak memintanya berhenti.

Itu semua setimpal ketika ia tahu Yein perlahan melihat ke arahnya.

Setimpal. Bahkan ketika Minsoo sadar bahwa Yein mungkin tidak bisa mencintainya sedalam cinta Yein pada Jinhyuk dulu. Minsoo tahu, dan ia tidak repot-repot mempermasalahkannya. Meskipun ada satu waktu dalam banyak masa di mana ia berandai;

“Yein, seandainya aku datang lebih awal, apa kamu akan menyayangiku sedalam itu?”

Ia sekali pun tidak repot untuk menantikan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Karena ia tahu, bukan kapasitasnya untuk mengatur isi hati Yein. Jelasnya, semua setimpal. Satu kali ia tahu bahwa ia benar-benar dipercayai oleh Yein, maka hingga seterusnya ia tidak akan melepas Yein.

“Minsoo, kenapa bisa sayang ke aku sebegitu dalam?”

“Gak tahu. Dari detik pertama, aku udah tau kalau sayangnya bakal sedalam ini.”

“Terus gak nyesel?”

“Justru kalau aku gak sayang, aku bakal nyesel. Bahkan, di semesta yang lain, aku rasa aku bodoh kalau aku gak sayang sama kamu.”

Semuanya setimpal. Sayang yang begitu besar itu setimpal untuk Yein dapatkan.

_Minsoo's Act,_

_fin._


	5. #5 Dari Sisi yang Selalu Memandang dari Jauh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyujin sudah ada di sana sejak hari pertama. Ia juga selalu mencoba bertahan hingga akhir. Namun, ia sadar dirinya tidak akan pernah jadi pemeran utama. Maka dari itu, ia memilih kabur.
> 
> Ia berharap, di kehidupan selanjutnya ia tidak terlahir sebagai seorang pengecut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this is the last chapter! I was planning on the epilog but I think I'm not going to do it because all of the points that I wanted to deliver have been delivered nicely (I hope!). Please enjoy the last act and leave some feedback to let me know if there is something off from this whole story. Thank you for reading, and enjoy~!

_Now Playing: Once Again—UP10TION_

_Still With You—UP10TION_

_You taught me love even before I know what love is._

_The memories kept playing on my head_

_And I don’t want to let you go._

_—Once Again (paraphrased)_

“Gyujin…,”

“Lho, kak Yein? Katanya tadi lagi sama kak Jinhyuk?”

“Gyujin diem.” Yein menerobos masuk ke kamar kos Gyujin, duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di dalam ruangan kecil itu, dan memeluk kedua kakinya yang ia lipat. Ia tidak berkata apapun lagi setelahnya dan meninggalkan Gyujin dalam kebingungan.

“Kak?”

Tidak ada jawaban dari Yein. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan ia tahu itu.

Maka segera ia kirimkan pesan pada Jinhyuk untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Yein. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk ia menerima balasan, ‘ _Yein bilang dia lagi gak enak badan. Jadi mau pulang duluan.’_ dari Jinhyuk.

Gyujin tidak menjawab pertanyaan ‘ _Ada apa, Gyu?_ ’ di balon percakapan Jinhyuk selanjutnya. Ia menutup ponsel dan beralih pada Yein. Berlutut di hadapan _kakak_ -nya dan meletakkan kedua tangan di atas lutut Yein yang terasa lembab.

“Kak Yein? Lagi sakit, ya?”

Yein masih bergeming. Diam di tempat dan tidak bersuara. Tapi, Gyujin terlampau hapal kebiasaan Yein. Ia tahu Yein sedang menahan emosinya.

“Kak, jangan ditahan. Kebiasaan.”

Selepas Gyujin mengakhiri kalimat terakhirnya, Yein meledak dalam isakan yang tidak pernah Gyujin bayangkan akan ia dengar dari Yein. Dua dekade ia mengenal baik kakaknya ini, selama itu pula ia tahu seberapa jauh ledakan emosi yang pernah Yein keluarkan.

Tapi, ini. Mungkin hampir tidak dapat dihitung jari berapa banyak kali Yein terisak hingga kewalahan untuk mengambil napas.

“Kak?”

Kepanikan sarat terdengar dari panggilan-panggilan yang Gyujin keluarkan. Namun, ia tahu itu bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertanya siapa yang membuat Yein sekacau itu.

“Aku gak kepikir bakal _segininya_ , Gyujin.”

Yein memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan pronomina _aku_. Itu sangat jarang terjadi jika ia berbicara dengan Gyujin atau Jinhyuk.

Butuh tiga hari untuk Gyujin akhirnya mengetahui apa yang membuat Yein meledak pada hari sebelumnya. Ia tahu bahkan sebelum Yein menceritakan semuanya.

Ia tahu sejak lama, Yein melihat Jinhyuk bukan selayaknya seorang teman masa kecil. Ia tahu, Yein selalu menunjukkan sisi yang berbeda jika ia bersama dengan Jinhyuk. Ia tahu kakaknya jatuh cinta. Pun ia tahu Jinhyuk juga sedang mengalami hal yang sama. Tapi, bukan untuk Yein.

Yein tidak pernah cerita banyak tentang perasaan asing itu kepada Gyujin. Namun, Jinhyuk kerap berkisah tentang bagaimana hari itu Wooseok menemaninya.

Ia merupakan yang paling muda di antara mereka bertiga, namun ia menanggung sesuatu yang lebih dibandingkan kedua kakaknya. Gyujin terjebak di tengah-tengah peta alir yang merumitkan. Ia tahu bagaimana Jinhyuk mengagumi Wooseok, pun ia sadari bagaimana Yein diam-diam menatap Jinhyuk dengan hati di kedua matanya. Ia senang ketika Jinhyuk menemukan cintanya di masa kuliah. Namun, ia tidak senang jika kebahagiaan Jinhyuk menjadi alasan hancurnya Yein.

Gyujin selalu terjebak di tengah-tengah. Ia yang tahu sisi lain dari Yein mau pun Jinhyuk yang tidak pernah mereka tunjukkan untuk satu sama lain. Ia bahkan bisa melihat sisi dari Yein yang tidak Jinhyuk ketahui.

Yein itu selalu menjaganya selayaknya seorang kakak pada adiknya. Yein selalu menuangkan afeksi pada Gyujin yang kerap kali ditinggal oleh orang tuanya untuk bekerja. Yein yang menjadi tempat ketika Gyujin menangis karena masalah-masalah di sekolahnya. Yein yang tahu bagaimana Gyujin bisa menjadi anak yang rapuh dan butuh perlindungan, sementara yang semua orang ketahui: Yein-lah yang paling rapuh di antara mereka bertiga.

Hingga saat ia melihat Yein menangis keras karena mengetahui Jinhyuk kini benar-benar bersama Wooseok, Gyujin baru menyadari bahwa ia tumbuh untuk membenci Yein yang bersedih.

Walaupun ia mengagumi Jinhyuk sebagai sosok kakak yang selalu menebarkan energi positif, pada detik itu ia marah pada Jinhyuk. Meskipun, sisi lain dari dirinya juga mengetahui bahwa Jinhyuk tidak bersalah dalam hal ini. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang salah. Tidak pula Wooseok.

Soal Jinhyuk, Gyujin tahu bahwa Jinhyuk juga melalui fase frustasi dan bingung terhadap perasaannya. Ia tahu, Jinhyuk kesulitan membatasi interaksi dan kesulitan membedakan bagaimana ia menyayangi Yein dan bagaimana ia menyayangi Wooseok. Bukan salah Jinhyuk, sama sekali bukan. Hanya saja, entah dari mana ia merasa kesal atas kebingungan Jinhyuk kala itu.

Tapi, ia benci. Benci ketikamengingat fakta bahwa Jinhyuk menjadi alasan Yein untuk menumpahkan air matanya.

Hingga pada masa di mana akhirnya Yein berhasil melewati badai dan menemukan cinta yang baru dalam Minsoo, Gyujin masih di sana. Ia bahkan masih di sana ketika Jinhyuk mulai tidak selalu bersama mereka. Masih, Jinhyuk masih berkumpul dengan Gyujin dan Yein. Namun, intensitasnya berkurang semenjak kini Wooseok menjadi pusat dunianya.

Gyujin masih di sana ketika senyuman Yein kembali terpatri di wajahnya.

Tapi, pun ia benci.

Ia benci ketika ia tidak bisa menjadi yang membuat Yein kembali bangkit. Ia benci ketika dirinya membiarkan Minsoo mengisi ruang kosong di hati Yein. Ia benci ketika ia membuka jalan untuk Minsoo menghibur Yein, bahkan membantunya untuk memahami Yein lebih jauh. Ia benci ketika ia sadar, bahwa ia menyesal bukan dirinya mengambil langkah pada saat itu.

Ia benci ketika ia terlambat menyadari bahwa kebenciannya adalah karena Yein bukan hanya sebatas kakak yang baik untuknya. Namun, karena ia tidak yakin sejak kapan Yein adalah pusat rotasi dari perasaannya sendiri.

Dia di sana ketika Yein mulai melepas diri dari Jinhyuk. Ia juga di sana ketika Yein baru akan memberanikan diri untuk memulai lembaran baru. Termasuk, ketika Yein pada akhirnya bercerita bahwa ia mendapati Minsoo memberinya afeksi lebih dari yang ia anggap wajar untuk seukuran _teman_. Ia menjadi saksi bagaimana Yein lebih sering tertawa dan tersenyum setelah ia berhasil melalui patah hati pertamanya.

Perbedaannya terlampau jauh. Yein yang terisak keras hingga Yein yang tertawa keras. Gyujin ada di keduanya.

“Gyuuuujiiiiin!”

“Apa sih, Kak. Berisik.”

“Tega-teganya,” lirik Yein nanar—bercanda. Kemudian senyum sumringah muncul di wajahnya. “Senangnya, yang dapat beasiswa,” godanya sambil menyenggol lengan Gyujin.

Gyujin mendengus dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Yein masih sama. Selalu mengapresiasi Gyujin untuk hal-hal kecil hingga besar. Kak Yein-nya masih sama walaupun sudah melewati tahun-tahun bersamanya.

“Kak Yein gak akan ninggalin aku, ‘kan?”

Yein berdecak keras, “Yang ada ‘kan, kamu yang ninggalin aku. Apaan coba, tiba-tiba mau lanjut S2 ke Jepang. Padahal dulu bilangnya gak mau jauh-jauh dari aku sama Jinhyuk.”

Sejatinya memang ide melanjutkan studi master tidak pernah ada di bayangan Gyujin. Tapi, ia selalu merasa kosong ketika harus diam menyaksikan Jinhyuk mulai menjauh dan Yein yang semakin intens bersama dengan Minsoo. Ia merasa kosong, karena satu sisi dari dirinya ingin Jinhyuk dan _terutama_ Yein tidak pergi dari dirinya. Tapi, ia sadar itu hanyalah semata keegoisannya.

Ia tidak boleh menjadi alasan untuk Yein dan Jinhyuk berhenti melangkah. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk kabur dari peta alur yang sejak lama membuatnya mengalami kerumitan. Terlebih, ketika ia menyadari ia tidak akan pernah menjadi si tokoh utama, bahkan dalam ceritanya sendiri.

Pengecut, memang. Tapi ia tidak merasa nyaman untuk berlama-lama berada di dalam lingkaran itu. Disertai dengan penyesalannya untuk tidak menjadi orang yang memasang badan untuk Yein dan menjadi poros dari Yein. Ia hanya berharap mungkin suatu saat ia bisa mengulang waktu dan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dipercaya untuk disandari oleh Yein selepas perasaannya diabaikan oleh Jinhyuk. Persetan dengan Go Minsoo.

Bicara tentang Go Minsoo. Ia tidak benci Minsoo, tentu saja. Minsoo itu baik, terlihat loyal, dan jelas sangat baik untuk Yein. Gyujin, entah dari mana, percaya pada penilaiannya. Ia juga menyaksikan bagaimana Minsoo ada di sana bertahun-tahun (Gyujin tahu sejak awal Minsoo tertarik pada Yein) hingga akhirnya Yein benar-benar beralih. Itu pula menjadi alasan ia memercayakan banyak hal dari Yein untuk diketahui oleh Minsoo.

Ia tidak benci pada kehadiran Minsoo yang membuat Yein kembali sering tertawa. Ia benci pada dirinya yang tidak menjadi Minsoo untuk Yein.

Rasanya, ia ingin menuntut. Karena ia baru sadari, kebahagiaan Yein belum cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia. Ia ingin menjadi alasan di balik bahagia itu.

Tapi ia juga sadar, ia tidak seharusnya merusak apa pun yang sudah tercipta demi kesenangannya sendiri. Maka, daripada ia menciptakan kekacauan di antara mereka, ia memilih kabur.

Ia berharap, di kehidupan yang lain, ia tidak terlahir sebagai pengecut yang hanya melihat dari jauh.

_Gyujin's Act,_

_fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it..... that's the end of '만약에—If'
> 
> I hope it's nice enough to be read because this story has been draining a lot of my energy (not really, lol). I've been torturing myself by rewatching a lot of their interactions and I realized, I missed them so much :(
> 
> Wishing all the best for the boys and for you! Thank you!  
> Deyu's out.  
> x


End file.
